The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a gasket to a surface of an object and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for applying an adhesively backed foam tape strip to a window assembly.
In many automotive applications, it is desirable to apply a strip of gasket material to the surface of a part before the part is installed on a vehicle body. For example, it is desirable to apply a strip of foam gasket material about the periphery of a window assembly to provide a seal and a resilent mounting surface when the window assembly is attached to a corresponding vehicle body. According to one known method, an adhesive was applied to the foam strip just before the strip was applied to the window assembly. According to another known method, an adhesive substance was applied to the foam strip when it was manufactured and the adhesive surface was protected by paper which could be removed at the time of assembly. In either case, the assembly operation was costly in terms of the time required and the potential for error by a human operator applying the tape along a predetermined path by hand. If an error were made, often times the adhesive properties would be degraded or the tape physically torn during an attempt to free the tape from the window assembly surface and reposition it.
The present invention overcomes these prior art problems by mechanically applying the tape such that the same pattern is always achieved.